1. Field
The following description relates to a stereoscopic image display device and method, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image display device and method which can improve the vertical viewing angle of a stereoscopic image and cancel front crosstalk.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image display displays a stereoscopic image using a stereoscopic technique or an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique, which uses a binocular parallax image between left and right eyes of a user and has a high stereoscopic effect, includes a glass method and a non-glass method which have been put to practical use. In the glass method, the binocular parallax image is displayed on a direct view-based display device or a projector by changing a polarization direction or in a time division manner, and polarization glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses are used to implement stereoscopic images. In the non-glass method, generally, an optical plate such as a parallax barrier or the like for separating an optical axis of the binocular parallax image is provided at the front surface or rear surface of a display screen.
FIG. 1 is an example exploded view showing a related art stereoscopic image display device.
With reference to FIG. 1, the glasses type stereoscopic image display device 1 comprises a thin film transistor array substrate 10, a color filter substrate 12 comprising color filters 13 and a black matrix 14, and a liquid crystal layer 15 interposed between the thin film transistor array substrate 10 and the color filter substrate 12. Upper and lower polarizations 16a and 16b are positioned on the thin film transistor array substrate 10 and the color filter substrate 12, a patterned retarder 17 is positioned on the upper polarization 16a, and a surface-treated protective film 18 is positioned on the patterned retarder 17.
The thus-configured stereoscopic image display device 1 alternately displays a left image and a right image and switches polarization characteristics incident to polarization glasses via the patterned retarder 17. Thereby, the glasses type can implement stereoscopic images by spatially dividing left images and right images.
When displaying a stereoscopic image, the stereoscopic image display device determines vertical viewing angle by the width of the black matrix, the distance between the color filters and the patterned retarder, etc. The related art stereoscopic image display device realizes a vertical viewing angle of 26 degrees by increasing the width of the black matrix, but the increase in the width of the black matrix leads to a decrease in aperture ratio and brightness.